horadeaventurafandomcom_es-20200215-history
Discusión:Pendleton Ward
ojala que el gran pen ward piense en hacer una pelicula de hora de aventura,IDOLO IDOLO IDOLO IDOLO UN GRANDE DE LOS DIBUJOS ANIMADOS de mi era,continua con tu buen trabajo pen eres el mejor Karla Palma Vega 16:21 15 abr 2012 (UTC) WOW buscando mas informacion de Pendleton Ward en la wikipedia me e encontrado de que no tiene ninguna pagina, creo que alguien puede contribuir a crear, alguien o entre muchos usuarios¡¡¡ Yo tambien lo intentare. De todas formas GRACIAS adventuretimeOoo Miercoles junio, 23:22 gracias pen por crear hora de aventura eres el mejor! y has una pelicula de hora de aventura o un capitulo en el que se besen finn y marceline ~~fionna la humana hda~~ Hola mi nombre es Nacho y quiero meter un personaje que cree a hora de aventura Cual es tu número de teléfono Nacho Nacho porque no le mandas el personaje a pen por e Mail ???? Fionna321 hola soy tu fan pero nos podrias decir si susana salvaje es huna o gente pez? te dejare el enlase de mi pagina para que respondas plisss http://es.horadeaventura.wikia.com/wiki/Usuario:Vani_time_aventure_13 Vani time aventure 13 (discusión) 23:35 24 feb 2013 (UTC)thumb|140px Para cualquiera que trete de comunicarse con Pen, no lo haga aqui, el talvez ni sabe que existe esta wiki, pero si lo sabe, la probabilidad que hablen con ustedes es muy baja.Eyit de... (discusión) 14:35 12 jul 2013 (UTC) ¿Quién sabe el nombre del capítulo? Oigan quiero saber en qué capítulo de Happy Tree Friends participó Pendleton Ward quiero ver el capítulo si alquien sabe cómo se llama pasenme el nombre les agradecería mucho Invasora Kim (discusión) 04:47 3 nov 2013 (UTC) complaint and suggestion thanks. pen are the top comics creators of the world leaders when love adventure and I could not improve or just waiting for diminusculo chiquiritito and detail that did not end with that finn flare princess after all they went through together and built pum it just so that was a low blow very low right in my good childhood leave it if completed as but cinnamon roll seriously silly role cinnamon to say big words seriously that was a hit much lower nose if you plan something for season 6 to be reconciled or something like that and take it into account if not please do agradesco time to read this post and if arrives to offend disculpame much I admire you a lot but I seriously angry when I found out. a continuacion la dejo en español para la comprension de muchos y espero que se le haga llegar a pendleton en persona por favor pen eres de los mejores creadores comicos animadores del mundo hora de aventura me encanta y no podria mejorar o espera solo por un chiquiritito y diminusculo detalle no se por que hiciste que finn terminara con la princesa flama despues de todo lo que pasaron juntos y construyeron pum lo acabas asi eso fue un golpe bajo muy bajo justo en mi infancia bueno dejalo si terminaron ya que pero rol de canela enserio un tonto rol de canela por no decir palabras mayores en serio eso fue un golpe mucho mas bajo nose si planeas algo para la 6 temporada de que se reconcilien o algo por el estilo y si no tomalo en cuenta por favor te agradesco tu tiempo para leer este mensaje y si llege a ofenderte disculpame mucho yo te admiro pero enserio me enoje mucho cuando me entere.201.141.173.131 23:32 11 mar 2014 (UTC) hola quisiera si para la temporada 7 finn y princesa flama pueden volver era buena pareja por fas 179.37.230.114 15:33 11 oct 2014 (UTC)Gonzalo .F.